Portal:Wigton Walker/Dispersion
Explanation The following table attempts to show where various members of the first four generations of Wigton Walkers settled. The data shown is largely drawn from White 1902, with some adjustments made where additional information is available. Where there were multiple relocations, to the extent practical I've shown successive moves in successive entries. This is probably not complete, and for the most part, I'm taking White at face value---and her information was probably not complete either. The data is organized roughly in family groups, though there may be a few disconnects in places. Note that where there have been "cousin marriages", the individuals may or may not be entered twice---once under the husband, and once under the wife. Also, this table distinguishes between the "Walkers Creek Line", and the unrelated "Natural Bridge Line". White, 1902, combined these two independent lineages. We now believe that they were independent of each other based on YDNA results. Note that many of the "cousin marriages" noted in White 1902 are actually intermarriages between these two separate family lines. This is an important point to keep in mind; in some cases where a daughter in the Natural Bridge line marries a son in the Walkers Creek line, you can get a YDNA match with Walkers Creek, even though the lineage is placed under the Natural Bridge line. If that's confusing, keep in mind that our ancestors couldn't keep it straight either. That's why White ended up merging the two lines. Descendants of Alexander I Person Spouse Dispersion White 1902 Alexander Walker I (c1682-?) Jane Cowan ? (?-?) Remained in Scotland John Walker (?-1797) aka "Gunstocker John" Mary Culton (?-aft1797) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:566) Joseph Culton Walker (?-1815) Jane Moore (?-c1818) Lexington, Rockbridge Co Va; Buffalo Creek/Buffallo Mills White 1902:176, 568, 569 Mary Walker (?-?) Abraham Grimes/Graham (?-?) children dispersed to KY White 1902:614 WV Indiana Alexander Walker (?-1820) Jane Stuart (?-?) - White 1902:615 James Walker (?-?) Ann Walker (1754-?) Illinois White 1902:615); is the daughter of Alexander Walker = Jane Hammer Jane Walker (?-?) John Ray (?-?) - White 1902:615) John Walker (?-?) Betsey McCampbell (?-?) - White 1902:616 William Walker (?-?) Mary Stuart (?-?) Walkers Creek, Rockbridge Co, Va White 1902:616 Samuel Walker (?-?) Rebecca Gaddus (?-?) northern Georgia, among the Cherokee Indians White 1902:619 Margaret Walker (?-?) James Carr Frazier (?-?) Logan Co., KY 1790-1800 White 1902:620 Andrew Walker (?-?) Betsey McKinney (?-?) - White 1902:620 Eleanor Walker (?-?) Andrew Martin (?-?) - White 1902:620 Alexander Walker II (? - c1785) aka "Sawney" Jane (?-?) PA to VA, Walkers Creek, Rockbridge Co 1734 White 1902:625 John Walker (?-?) Mary Moore (?-?) - White 1902:629 Rebecca Walker (?-?) Unknown Joseph Walker (?-?) Eleanor Walker(?-?) never married Descendants of John II Person Spouse Dispersion White 1902 John Walker II (c1682-1734) Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738) Cecil Co, MD Elizabeth Walker (1703-1787) John Campbell (?-?) Staunton, Augusta Co, VA White 1902:3 John Campbell (?-?) died on passage to America White 1902:4 Esther Campbell (?-?) Alexander McKinney (?-?) - White 1902:4 Mary Campbell (?-?) David Chambers (?-?) - White 1902:4 Rachel Campbell (?-c1797) Thomas Dobbins (?-bef1797) Caswell Co, NC White 1902:4 Elizabeth Campbell (?-?) Died young - White 1902:4) Jane Campbell (?-1816) Alexander McPheeters (?-1798) Augusta Co, VA White 1902:4,5 John Walker Campbell (?-?) Martha Spears (?-?) - White 1902:4 Elizabeth Campbell (?-?) James Wallace (?-?) - Robert Campbell (c1745-1804) Rebecca Wallace (?-?) Augusta, to Mason Co, KY White 1902:4 John Walker III (c1705-c1776) Ann Houston (c1705-c1765) Washington Co, VA White 1902:6 Susannah Walker (1739-?) Patrick Porter (1731-1806) Russel Co, VA White 1902:6) Mary Walker (?-?) Andrew Cowan (?-?) SW VA White 1902:6) Jane Walker (1755-1806) William COWAN (1750-1809) Blount Co, TN White 1902:6) Hetty Walker (?-c1772) Robert Bell (c1731-1816) Caswell Co, then Guilford, then he to TN late in life White 1902:6) John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" "Miss Long" Blount Co, TN White 1902:6) Samuel Walker (?-c1776) never married Washington Co, VA White 1902:6) Margaret Walker (?-?) John Snoddy (?-?) Kentucky White 1902:6) Ann Walker (?-?) Samuel Cowan (?-?) Washington Co, VA White 1902:6) Martha Walker (?-?) Alexander Montgomery (?-?) ? SWVA White 1902:6) James Walker (1707 - ?) Mary Guffy (?-?) - White 1902:31 Mary Walker (?-?) Hugh Kelso (?-?) - White 1902:76 John Walker (? - ?) (died young) White 1902:6 Jane Walker (?-?) John Moore (1735-1798) - White 1902:32, and bottom of page 69. Not to be confused with Jane dau of John II, and wife of James Moore) Elizabeth Walker (?-?) John Stuart (1740-1831) - White 1902:52 Thomas Walker (?-?) died young - William Walker (?-?) died young - Jane Walker (1712-1793) James Moore (1711-1791) Nottingham, PA, Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:32, 69 John Moore 1735-1798 Jane Walker (?-?) (dau. of James Walker=Mary Guffy) Rockbridge Co, VA to KY late in life White 1902:32 Mary Moore (1736-?) 1) Samuel Paxton, 2) Alexander Stuart White 1902:69 Rachel Moore (1736-1826) Rev. William McPheeters (?-?) Rockbridge/Augusta Co, VA White 1902:70 Elizabeth Moore (?-1786) Michael Coalter (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:108) Margaret Jane Moore (?-?) died young James Moore 1740-1786) Martha Poague (?-?) Tazewell Co, VA (Abb's Valley) White 1902:145 Joseph Moore (?-?) Margaret Coalter (?-?) KY late in life White 1902:174 Jane Moore (?-c1818) Joseph Walker (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:175 Alexander Moore (?-?) No record/died young - White 1902:69 Samuel Moore (?-?) No record - White 1902:69 Samuel Walker (? - c1798) "The Orphan" Caswell Co, NC Not included in White 1902. Joseph Walker (1722-1806) 1) Nancy McLung (?-?), 2) Grizelda McCrosky (?-?) Ky late in life White 1902:492 Sarah Walker (1750-?) John Paxton (?-?) Rockbridge Co White 1902:495 William (?-?) died young John Walker (?-?) died young Mary Campbell Walker (1754-1811) Charles John Hays (?-?) - White 1902:495 Jane Walker (?-?) William Walker (1749-1790) 1787 to Woodford Co, KY; 1800 Adair Co, KY; White 1902:290 Clarke Co, Indiana Some children to McDonough Co, Ill Elizabeth Walker (1757-1787) - - White 1902:495 Joseph Walker (1761-?) Mary Hays (?-?) - White 1902:512 Line associated with the Polks Susan Walker (1762-1835) James McCrosky (1760-1835) Georgetown, Scott Co, KY White 1902:549 Nancy Walker (1760-1850) Michael Warnock (1751-1823) 1789 KY White 1902:554 James Walker (c1765-1834) Esther Alexander (?-?) (Widow Alexander) Rockbridge Co, Va, White 1902:561 Possibly Adair Co, KY Some children to McDonough Co, Ill Samuel Walker (c1765-?) Jane Simpson (?-?) - White 1902:495 Mary Walker (?-?) White 1902:3, considers this questionable) The Natural Bridge Line Samuel Walker (1714-1793) Jane Patterson (?-?) Natural Bridge, Rockbridge Co, VA White 1902:176 Barbara Walker (?-?) William McClelland (?-?) Knoxville, TN White 1902:177 Katherine Walker (?-?) East TN White 1902:178 Jane Walker (?-?) William Taylor (?-?) Adair Co KY White 1902:179 Samuel Walker (1748-?) Susan McDonald (?-?) Some Children to Ill White 1902:179 Some children to TN Elizabeth Walker (?-?) "Never Married" James Walker (1752-1791) Jane Thompson (?-?) - White 1902:180 John Walker (1755- ?) Margaret Paul (?-?) White 1902:180 Joseph Walker (1758-?) Susan Willis (?-?) Roane Co, TN, White 1902:180 children to MO, CA, and OR Joel Walker (1764-1834) Margaret Armstrong (?-?) Greenbriar, WV, White 1902:228 then Springfield, Ill, then Fayette Co, Ill Alexander Walker (1716-c1786) Jane Hammer (1729-1798) Rockbridge Co, White 1902:263 wife to Woodbridge Co KY John Walker (1747-1814) 1) Margaret Hudson (?-?) 2) Margaret Kelso (?-?) Rockbridge Co, VA White, 1902:264 William Walker (1749-1790) Jane Walker (?-?) Woodford Co, KY, Adair Co, KY.... White 1902:290 James Walker (1751-1800) Margaret Gray (?-?) Woodford Co, KY; Adair Co, KY White 1902:296; Emma S. White's Line Ann Walker (1754-?) James Walker (?-?) McDonough Co Ill, he died McGomery Co Ill White 1902:615; James is the son of Gunstocker John] Alexander Walker (1756-1764) died young - Joseph Walker (1760-1768) died young - David Walker (1763-1827) Jane Holmes (?-?) Butler Fork, Adair Co, KY, White 1902:346 she to Irish Grove, Sangamon Co, Ill Alexander Walker (1765-?) 1) Mary Magdalene Harmon (?-?) 2) Mary Combs (?-?) KY White 1902:363 Jane Walker (1768-aft1822) Andrew McMahan (?-c1822) Green Co, KY White 1902:413 Joseph Walker (1771-1839) Katherine Kelso (?-?) 1795 Petit's Fork, Adair Co KY, White 1902:413 Catherine Walker (1775- ??) Samuel Taylor (?-?) East Fork, Little Barren River, Green Co, KY, then to Adair Co KY White 1902:421